


Lofi Hip Hop Radio - Beats to Relax/Study to

by illshoyousomething



Series: Winil - inspired by whatever im listening to [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A generic university coffee shop au, Fluff, M/M, The lack of winil fics is appalling i had to fix that, Theyre cute together okay, nct - Freeform, taeil is lowkey whipped from the start, winwin is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illshoyousomething/pseuds/illshoyousomething
Summary: Taeil works the late shift at the coffee shop and meets a man who may change his life, or at least his social habits.





	Lofi Hip Hop Radio - Beats to Relax/Study to

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so I apologize. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy this short little thing.

It was late at night and Taeil wished that he could be anywhere but here. The cafe was abandoned, not a soul in sight. He hadn't seen anyone in an hour and was starting to increasingly regret his decision to work the night shift. The Latte Heart cafe was situated just inside the city's local university campus and so offered a 24 hour service to the caffeine-addicted and sleep deprived students. The place had a steady load of customers until 1am where it went almost dead but the boss still insisted on keeping it open all day long. 

It was currently 3am and all Taeil wanted to do was sleep. He leant against the counter and let his mind wander, only to be met with thoughts of integration equations. Suddenly he wide awake again. Although he worked in a coffee shop Taeil was never the biggest coffee lover. Sure he had a cup in the morning to get him through those 9am classes but he was never one to have more than 2 or 3 a day, unlike some people he knew. Speaking of Doyoung he hadn't checked to see how the others essay was coming along.

Taeil walked round the back to the cleaning cupboard and took out the duster again. He may have already cleaned the shop once tonight but he could never trust the others when it came to cleaning so he may as well make sure its spotless, all for his co workers to ruin in the morning. Whenever he cleaned he always found himself feeling the need to sing and so, like any sane person would do at 3am on a Thursday, he started to belt out Whitney Houston songs. He was just getting to the second chorus of “I will always love you” when he heard the door open and watched as a very tired, and very confused looking student walks in.

He scrambles back behind the counter and fixes his apron as the other makes his way towards him. Taeil awkwardly smiles at the other and is relieved when he gains an awkward smile back.

“What would you like?” asked Taeil in his best retail voice.

“Uh a latte but like with one of those shot things” replied the stranger.

“An expresso shot?”

“Bingo!”

Taeil laughed at the other man's enthusiasm as he set to work making the coffee. The stranger learnt against the counter casually, although Taeil was sure it was probably to try and keep himself standing.

“So how long have you worked here?” asked said stranger.

“Me?” 

“No, the other dude in the shop,” dead panned the other. 

“Well I don't know about him but I've been here for about six months now,” answered Taeil

“How come I've never seen you here before?”

“I don't usually work the night shifts,”

“Makes sense,”  
They fell into a comfortable silence as Taeil finished making the strangers coffee. He was almost sad to see him go, the man was the first person he had seen in two hours after all.

“Hey do you mind if I sit in here and finish my essay? I can't be bothered to walk back to the library and you look like you could do with some company,” questioned the stranger.

“Yeah sure stay as long as you like,” replied Taeil

“Oh, and I'm Winwin.”

“Nice to meet you Winwin, I'm Taeil!”

Winwin took his seat at one of the table by the door while Taeil made a cup of hot chocolate for himself. He slowly made his way towards the other and sat down opposite him. Now that he had the time to properly look at him Taeil could see that Winwin was very handsome, with plump lips and large expressive eyes the boy wouldn't look out of place on a catwalk. Taeil felt like he was close to staring and so began to peer through the window, unable to see much due to the rain.

“What are you writing about?” asked Taeil, curious about Winwin's major.

“How leadership can affect a businesses performance...fun stuff.”

“Business? Are you in the same class as Doyoung?”

“You know Doyoung?”

“We're best friends, have been since we were like five,”

“Wait...are you Moonie?”

Taeil groaned. Of course Doyoung would only refer to him by the dumb childhood nickname that he had been given as a kid.

“Yeah, my full name's Moon Taeil, but please never call me that.” admitted Taeil. “Come to think of it though, I've never heard him talk about a Winwin before.”

“Ah Winwin is just a nickname, maybe you've heard of a Sicheng?”

“You're Sicheng? I mean it makes sense,”

“How so?”

“He says you're the only person with more than half a braincell in that class,”

Winwin laughs at this, and Taeil feels his heart swell up with pride.

“You know he says stuff about you as well,” smirked Winwin.

Taeil gulped. From the second Doyoung met Winwin he was convinced that him and Taeil would make a perfect couple. Which is why he was constantly retelling stories from his business classes to Taeil. He could only pray that he hadn't pestered Winwin about this idea as well.

“What does he say?” replied Taeil, trying to hide his nerves.

Winwin leant in closer, eyes peering into his soul and Taeil wished for nothing else but for a hole to appear underneath him and take him to the depths of hell.

“That you're really funny, and sweet, and that you make good coffee which I can now vouch for...” listed Winwin.

“Anything else?” remarked Taeil, feeling more confident “Because I heard that he thinks we would get along well.”

“I heard something similar to that,”

“How so?”

“Well he said tha-!” 

Winwin shouted as his elbow gave way from underneath him and managed to knock over his coffee cup, which spilled all of its contents onto Taeil's lap. Taeil stared at him in horror as he felt his legs become soaked in caffeinated liquid. Winwin stared back at him in equal shock before coming to his senses again and apologising profusely. 

“I'm so sorry oh my god let me go get a towel or something to clean this up where do you keep them do you even have any of course you have any we're in a coffee shop I'm-”

“Winwin,” interrupted Taeil, “It's okay, honestly.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, also the cloths are in in the second drawer to the left under the counter.”

Taeil watch as the other ran behind the counter and grabbed what seemed to be every single cloth he could find before returning to Taeil and dumping them all onto his lap. He then sat down and proceeded to awkwardly stare at his computer, seemingly trying to avoid eye contact with him.

“I'm not mad at you you know,” remarked Taeil.

“I know I'm just mad at myself,” replied Winwin anxiously.

“It's fine honestly,”

“But it's not. I ruined your clothes and, and the..”

“The?” 

“The moment, and probably my chances with you too! God I'm an idiot.” groaned Winwin, slouching into his seat dramatically.

“No no no no no!” babbled Taeil “You totally, definitely, 100 percent have not,”

“How can I make it up to you though?”

“Well, I can think of one way,” laughed Taeil as pulled Winwin towards him and finally closed the gap between the two/


End file.
